The Shiny Volvo
by Seyance
Summary: Edward & Bella have broken past Edward's boundaries previously, and now, they go at it hard & rough in his Volvo. B/E One-Shot


**The Shiny Volvo**

A Twilight One-Shot  
ExB

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters! They belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer!**

Bella's POV

Our mouths moved against each other, synchronised. His hands trailed down my body, feeling my curves, and my own hands trailed up his white shirt. Edward, not being patient enough – for once, ripped off my shirt. I gasped half in shock, not expecting it, but relaxed realizing I wasn't bleeding. The last thing we both needed was him to get _distracted_. I heard a growl emit from his throat, as he looked at my chest.

I felt self-conscious all of a sudden, and tried covering myself with my hands. Edward growled again, and grabbed my wrists, pinning them against the seats of his Volvo. I groaned and bucked my hips against his, causing him to hiss. His erection was obvious, and I could tell he wanted it, _bad_. I caught one of his lips between mine again, and suckled on it before begging for entrance to his mouth. His eyes opened, and I could see into his beautiful golden orbs as he stared at me.

However, instead of granting me access to his mouth, he pulled away. He got up as far as he could, without damaging the hood of his car. He took off his shirt, and slipped off my panties. As he ran his knuckles across my clit, I threw my head back and let out a moan.

"Oh god, Edward," I barely managed.

"You like this, Bella?" he asked, softly brushing his knuckles against me again.

My hips immediately bucked up against his hands, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I nodded, and let out a scream when he entered a finger inside of me, and used his thumb to massage my nub. He came back up my body again, but allowed his fingers to continue pumping in and out of me. He caught my lips, and inserted another digit into me.

"Edward!" I cry, desperately opening my eyes to stare into his.

I feel him enter another finger into me, and I feel a whimper escape me. My hips are meeting his fingers, thrust per thrust. I eventually come, and he takes his fingers out of me. He reaches to the side, and gets a tissue, and wipes his hands on it. I watch him, panting.

"The tissues are over here," he tells me, and I nod.

We switch positions as I go down and unbutton his jeans. I can see his erection through his boxers, and he honestly looks huge. I waste no time, and slip off his pants and run my fingers over him. I hear him purr, as he bucks his hips against my hand. I softly run my hand up and down his shaft, as I see him close his eyes, and grab onto the seats of the car.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me," he says.

I replace my hand with my mouth, and run my hands near his balls, and massage them.

"Bella, I'm going to come," he says, and I nod.

I pull away, but continue my acts with my hand. He comes right in my hand, and a bit of his cum finds its way to my face, causing me to giggle. I reach over for a tissue – _or maybe a few_. After I clean myself off, I look at him, waiting for him to come on top of me, but he simply shakes his head.

"We're going to try something new, Bella," he notifies me, "You'll be on top,"

I nod and position myself over him. He takes his shaft into his hand and helps it find its way to my opening. When he finally enters me, I groan, and I cry out into the air, as his hands play with my breasts. I bring my arms up to the hood of his Volvo, and rest them there, practically _clinging to it._

"Edward," I moan.

I bounce on top of him, and it feels much better then what we normally do. I feel more in control, and he's hitting all the right spots. I whimper as I fall onto him, but he grabs my thighs, continuously pumping me up and down his shaft. I thanked god for his vampire speed at times like this, and groan as I reach my peak.

"Edward!" I scream, my hands grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Almost there, Bella, hold it," he says.

"Edward..."I beg, I'm so close.

"Just a little longer, love," he promises.

I close my eyes and let out a soft whimper.

"Oh god, okay, now Bella," he groans.

I scream as my orgasm hits me at full force, and I grab onto his cold, hard shoulders. He comes right then too, and we both lay there panting. I close my eyes and bury my head into his chest. He reaches down, and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my hair.

"I love you, Bella," he says.

"I love you too," I yawn.

"Now, you can boast about how you've done it in my second prized possession," he smirked, "and I can boast that I've done it in my two most prized possessions,"

"Two?" I ask, sleepily.

"First, of course, you, love," he smiles.

"Ah," I say, simply.

He cleans me up, and dresses me up – with the lack of my shirt. Thankfully, he gives me his shirt to wear. I wish I could have stayed for the rest of the ride to his house, with him _shirtless._ However, I was so tired, that I fell asleep. What can I say?

_Vampire sex is tiring._


End file.
